


Gold Digger

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), drax - Freeform, drax the destroyer x reader, drax x reader, marvel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Drax attempting to flirt with the female reader but he gets confused by her use of the term ‘Gold Digger’.





	Gold Digger

“Y/N, I have to say that the nourishment here is very satisfying.”

Giggling a bit you placed your napkin on the scavenged plate before you. 

“I agree, big guy.”

Nodding in agreement the large man continued to eat his dinner. After all, he did order three meals whereas you only ordered one. 

It was a little bit of a ritual the two of your had developed after all this time roaming the galaxy with the ‘guardians’. Whenever Peter would dock the Milano at port for a day or two, and the rest of the gang with busy with god knows what, you and Drax would find the best cuisine in the respective area for the best price and gorge yourselves.

Rocket would tease you both, saying how your little meal breaks were actually just dates. Truthfully, the little fur-ball wasn’t totally wrong. The two of you would go out on the town to find a hell of a place to chow down at, enjoy sparkling conversation, and, well, now that you though about it… Drax did always pay for you both.

“Thanks for the meal Drax. Ya know one of these days you’re going to need to let me pay for a change I’m starting to feel like a gold digger.” Immediately after speaking the metaphor had you remembered you were speaking to Mr. Literal.

Across the table you could see the wheels in his head start to turn as he tried so desperately to process what you had meant by ‘Gold Digger’. His smooth head tilted to the left just slightly, almost like a little puppy dog, and his big dark orbs looked into yours like curious lights.

“But, Y/N, I have brought you here, to this place, to treat you! You are very special to me and you deserve to be fed, nourishment is very important.” His nose crinkled slightly as he began to lecture you. “I would never make such a beautiful woman dig for gold when I am very capable to dig for the gold myself.” 

“But Drax, I di–”

“No, Y/N, I know you are very capable of digging for the gold, I have seen you fight!” His eyes grew big with excitement and a tiny smile tugged on either side of his lips. “I would dig this gold and bring you to any place of nourishment you wished! You would eat the most expensive thing on the planet with my gold! It would please me very much to treat the woman I care about so much with this gold that I have dug up from the ground!”

There was an still silence as you processed what he had said.

“That’s very sw-”

“And with the rest of the gold I would buy you a gift!”

“Drax it’s a metap-”

“A gift so grand, so brilliant that you accept me as your mate!”

“-Drax, wait what!” 

With cherry red cheeks and a small smile plastered on your face he finally stopped rambling. All of this from just a little metaphor, what a silly man!

“You don’t have to dig any gold for me, Drax.”

The man cocked his brow at you curiously, he wanted you to elaborate for he had clearly become very fond of digging gold to impress you.

“I like you just the way you are.” Reaching across the table you placed a hand on his big calloused ones. “All you have to do is ask me and I’ll accept you any way you’d like.”

Hesitantly he looked into your soft eyes and his shoulders relaxed. 

“No digging of any sort?”

“I mean, unless you wanna go digging for my heart~” You teased, just being a little silly.

“I would never dig into your chest it would kill you Y/N!”


End file.
